Más que Juntos
by macarena.e.gutierrez
Summary: La vida de Dave y Mindy despues de 4 años del enfrentamiento con The MotherFucker, seria la continuacion de la segunda pelicula, la vida de ellos ahora con mas romance y algo de lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**Más que Juntos**

Descarga de responsabilidad: Los personajes no son de mi propiedad, son del comic de Kick Ass.

Capítulo 1 Feliz y Existente Encuentro

Desde el punto de vista de Dave

Ya habían pasado 4 años desde que Mindy se había ido, y yo seguía echándola demasiado de menos, la última vez que la vi se despidió con un beso, cosa que me dejo en los cielos, pero ahora ya simplemente no estaba.

He salido con diferentes Chicas en estos últimos años, pero todas me creían algo loco y yo también me sentía diferente al resto. Desde que derrotamos a Chris ya las cosas estaban aburridísimas y no había mucho que hacer por las noches, para que hablar de mi trabajo de medio tiempo… entre bebidas y hamburguesas no hay mucho en que divertirse.

Al llegar como todas las noches a mi casa, sonó mi celular y no quise contestar, sabía que podría ser mi jefe dándome instrucciones nuevas, o para que mañana abriera yo y cerrara quedándome de los últimos, el siempre solía abusar de mi trabajo, creo que me pasaban a llevar y me veían débil, pues para ellos era solo un chico sin padres. ¿Quizá merecía una visita de Kick Ass?... No, solo bromeo.

- Maldición! – deje escapar de mis labios al percatarme que el número no era el de mi jefe si no el de Mindy, pero ya era tarde… la llamada se había cortado.

Como siempre yo sin saldo en el celular no pude devolver el llamado, pensé en las palabras que Mindy me diría, quizás un "imbécil" sería lo más suave que escucharía de su boca. ¿Qué será de ella y para que me llamaba?, eran las preguntas que me hacía en mi mente con el teléfono en la mano esperando a que ella volviera a llamar. La llamada no llego y se hacía tarde, mañana era otro día más de trabajo y debía ir a la cama para poder dormir.

Desde el punto de vista de Mindy

- Imbécil! ¿Por qué no contesta? – estaba muy entusiasmada, debí reunir mucho valor para poder llamarle y este pendejo no contesto.

De seguro estaba con otra chica, no pude sentir celos al pensar en ello, Dave se había vuelto muy importante para mí, no pude estar con nadie más ya que su recuerdo me perseguía, siempre fue mi mejor amigo, aunque en secreto lo deseaba con todas mis fuerzas.

- ¡Debería ir a verlo! – sugerí en voz alta, creo que de ese modo sería más consciente de lo que pasaba por mi cabeza.

Mi mente y mi corazón ya habían tomado una decisión, el tiempo había pasado y las cosas ya estaban más calmadas, me sentía segura de poder regresar y poder volver a verlo, volver a ver a mi Dave, saber del modo en que pensaba me causaba cierto escalofríos, me sentía cursi, pero no lo podía evitar, durante estos cuatros años había tratado de controlar ese sentimiento que casi me comía por dentro, pero ya no podía hacerlo más, la llamado que había hecho sin respuesta me dejo con gusto a poco y podía quedarme así con todo el esfuerzo mental que hice para hacerlo.

Tome el bolso que siempre me acompaña a cada lado que voy y lo arme nuevamente para salir de viaje, era ya muy tarde y debía alojar una noche más en esta hostal, pero mañana volvería, al lugar donde empezó todo, donde perdí a mi padre y a mi madre, donde deje a Dave, de seguro a su suerte, algo en mi interior me decía que durante este tiempo me necesitaba.

Al otro día Dave preparaba las pedidos de comida que llegaban a la cocina, no estaba el jefe así las cosas parecían que estaban más relajadas, no está el "Monstro Manda Ordenes" como lo llamaba Dave, él se veía tranquilo, paso la horas y llego la tarde, falta poco para cerrar y quedaba poca gente atendiéndose aún, hasta que …

- Compañero de trabajo: Dave ven aquí!

- Dave: que sucede? – acerándose a la mesa de donde lo llamaban,

- Compañero de trabajo: La dama dice que sus papas están crudas y no es la salsa que pidió!

- Dave: vete, déjame hablar con ella! No te preocupes yo lo solucionare!

Dave estando de pie miro hacia abajo y vio a una joven que tenía un sombrero puesto, pero una vez que se fijó bien algo le parecía conocido del perfil de la joven.

- Joven: Oye pendejo dije mayo no mostaza!

- Dave: ¿Mindy? Eres tú!

- Mindy: Quien más te podría tratar como te lo mereces!

Dave sonrió de oreja a oreja y no dudo en tomar a Mindy de los hombros, ponerla de pie y abrazarla fuerte contra su pecho, se quedó allí unos minutos hasta que ella soltó un suspiro.

- Dave: Como me encontraste?

- Mindy: creo que te conozco muy bien y solo lo deduje.

- Dave: Oh cielos Mindy! Como haz crecido, ya casi me llegas a los hombros! – dijo en tono burlón debido que a pesar de que Mindy había crecido, jamás sería suficiente como para ser tan alta como él.

- Mindy: No necesito ser alta para romperte el culo! – pegando un puñete en el brazo de Dave.

- Dave: Ouch!... Mindy debo seguir trabajando!

- Mindy: Esta bien! Te espero en tu casa!

- Dave: muy bien nos vemos después!

Desde el punto de vista de Dave

Vaya no esperaba que hubiera crecido tanto, su cuerpo está más esbelto que antes y sus senos, no me pude contenerme en sentir sus senos sobre mi pecho, lo duros y grande que estaban, aun percibo el olor de su pelo en mi mente. Debo relajarme estoy a punto de entrar a mi casa y Mindy de seguro no querría verme en plan pervertido y menos debe haberse fijado en mi como hombre, si no lo hizo antes porque lo haría ahora? Demonios! En que estoy pensando… A caso me gusta Mindy más de lo que ha gustado estos años? Oh Dave vamos! Fue solo un beso… ojala pudiera tener de ella ahora más que eso!

Mindy sabia como entrar a la casa de Dave sin forzar el pestillo, las habilidades de ninja que tenía no las perdería nunca y las seguía reforzando casi a diario, como se lo había prometido a su padre, jamás dejaría de defender a los ciudadanos de los asquerosos criminales.

Así que al entrar Dave a la casa la encontró en el sillón del salón dormida y el televisor prendido, Dave la observo un momento y se sonrojo al ver como su pecho se hinchaba y se hundía al respirar, sacudió su cabeza, como si quisiera alejar cualquier pensamiento sexual de su mente y toco el hombro de Mindy para poder despertarla.

Mindy no despertó de inmediato así que Dave comenzó a moverla con un poco más de fuerza, hasta que ella abrió los ojos.

- Mindy: Al fin llegas! – ahogando un bostezo al hablar.

- Dave: me toco cerrar así que por eso llegue a esta hora.

- Mindy: Dave puedo usar tu baño? Me gustaría tomar una ducha!

- Dave: s… si… si cla… ro!

Punto de Vista de Dave

Acaso escuche bien? Dijo una ducha? Cálmate Dave! Solo se tomara una ducha… una ducha desnuda! DESNUDA! Por Dios la acabo de volver a ver y no puedo dejar de mirarla así! Esta tan hermosa! Cielos si sigo así tender que buscar una manera para descargarme y debo hacerlo pronto creo que me estoy eructando y no me gustaría que Mindy me viera así! Qué pensaría?


	2. Chapter 2

**Más que Juntos**

Capítulo 2 Controlando las emociones

Mindy se encontraba en la ducha y Dave se paseaba de un lado a otro, rascándose la cabeza con una mano y con la otra se mordía las uñas.

Punto de vista de Mindy

No puedo creer que me esté bañando en casa de Dave, pero el viaje fue agotador y necesito mucho de una ducha antes de ir a dormir… Podre quedarme aquí supongo? No es que me vaya a echar o sí? No es que vida con alguien más? Joder! Esta fría el agua! Solo había probado el agua con unas de mis manos y la deje correr mientras me desvestía.

- Mindy: Dave! Puedes prender el agua caliente de la tina? – Luego de gritar pensé que a lo mejor no tendría dinero para tener ciertas comodidades…

- Dave: Si si! Claro es que solo necesito que me dejes entrar!

- Mindy: Entrar? Entrar dónde? – Aun no terminaba de desvestirme y apreté con mis manos la blusa que llevaba puesta contra mi pecho, sentí como me sonrojaba y eso me ponía furiosa algunas veces.

- Dave: Al baño, el regulador está allí a dentro!

Termine de desvestirme lo más rápido que pude y me metí a la tina, quería bañarme de verdad bañarme, asi que tuve que dejar de Dave entrara.

Punto de Vista de Dave

Oh por Dios!, apenas entre al baño podía distinguir a pesar de la cortina de la tina, la silueta del cuerpo de Mindy, de verdad ya no era una niña, se había convertido en una mujer… y que Mujer!, sentía como me podía caliente y deseoso, simplemente la sola presencia de ella en mi casa me podía en plan para…, pero en serio debía controlarme, ella me lo estaba haciendo difícil con lo hermosa que era, no me di cuenta cuantos segundos me quede mirando solo escuche como Mindy preguntaba si ya había hecho el cambio de temperatura.

- Dave: si ya casi esta! – fue en ese momento cuando recién accione y moví algunas manecillas del calefón.

Salí mirando fijamente el cuerpo de Mindy de arriba abajo, aprovechando cada segundo que podía, hasta toparme con la puerta.

Dave comenzó a preparar la cena, solo tenía huevos y tocino, pero él sabía que Mindy no era de la clase de chica que necesitaba de grandes lujos para vivir. Al terminar de poner la mesa, Dave oyó unos pasos que venían desde el cuarto de baño, se apuró en ordenar las ollas que tenía desparramadas en la cocina y se quedó mirando al ver a Mindy entrar.

- Mindy: Bueno yo ya me voy!

- Dave: Pero! Pero…. Podrías quedarte a comer? – quedarse a comer.. era lo mejor que pude decir, escusa tonta, la verdad saber que se podía ir con todo lo que la había echado de menos no me parecía nada de bueno.

- Mindy: Si claro, no creo que sea bueno partir con el estómago vacío!

Dave comía mirando a Mindy fijamente a los ojos, ella solo podía sonreír en cada encuentro de miradas, pero su rostro se mantenía sonrojado al sentir los ojos de Dave sobre ella.

- Mindy: Estuvo delicioso!... Creo que esta es tu especialidad no? – dijo entre risas.

- Dave: Y eso que aún no pruebas lo increíble que me quedan las salchichas!

- Mindy: Pues será en otra ocasión! Ya debo irme!

Dave la acompaño atónito hasta la puerta, sin saber bien que decir, Mindy puso una mano en la perilla de la puerta y se acercó al cuerpo de Dave para abrazarlo pero el solo fijo la vista y la miro confuso y poco a poco comenzó a acerca su rostro al de ella, el corazón de Mindy latía a mil por hora, y solo cerro los ojos. Acaso Dave daría el gran paso, ese paso que Mindy no daba aun y que Dave tampoco sabía si debía dar ese paso… A caso al fin se besarían?

- Dave: tienes un hilo de ropa en tu cabello!

- Mindy: Pendejo me asustaste! No puedes poner una cara mejor? –irritada.

- Dave: tu cabello es hermoso, y no quería que ese hilo lo arruinara!

- Mindy: es todo, debo irme!

Dave la tomo de la mando y la acerco hacia el.

- Dave: quédate aquí! Vive conmigo!

- Mindy: vivir aquí? Los dos?

- Dave: Si los dos aquí juntos! Solo los dos!

- Mindy: eso quieres? – con la mirada confusa.

Dave se percató de sus palabras y de la forma en que Mindy lo miraba, movió los ojos y cambio el tono de voz para decir:

- Dave: Sera como tener un compañero de piso! – en tono juguetón.

- Mindy: Me vez como un Chico?

- Dave: no es solo que… lo que yo quería decir es que …

Mindy lo golpeo dejando sentir lo mucho que le desagradaron sus palabras, luego subio las escaleras

- Mindy: Me iré a dormir! Y tu! Pasaras la noche en el sofá!

- Dave: yo que? Hey espera! – intentando levantarse por el golpe recibido.


End file.
